74th
by Kreatorkat
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games will begin soon. Plutarch Heavensbee isn't the only Gamemaker who doesn't like this. Ace Diamond works as a Gamemaker and hates the Hunger Games, and he and Plutarch are going to put a stop to it, hopefully. But it'll be tough.


Ace Diamond walked through the hallway of the building. The meeting was today, and he had to initiate his plan before the seventy-fourth Hunger Games began. His steps quickened. His heart beat only faster every second. "Mr. Diamond..." A voice. Ace whipped around, scared to death. It was only John Quibble, a portly man with a bushy mustache. He was a gamemaker, and he was pretty friendly, seeing as no one knew that Ace was actually a spy. "Ah, er, hello Mr. Quibble." "John, if you don't mind." "Right. What brings you here?" Quibble paused. "You seem awfully nervous. You know, I'm only going to the meeting like you..." "Right, right, of course," Ace said, distracted. "We should hurry up, shouldn't we?" Quibble checked his watch. "Mm, not really. We still have half an hour." Ace cursed himself in his mind. "Oh well," he said. "Erm, I have to get there early. President Snow wanted to see me." Quibble nodded, frowning suspiciously. "I-I have to go now. Goodbye, John." "Goodbye, Ace..." Ace left in a hurry. If there was any good time to blow up the Capitol members before more innocent people were killed, it was at this meeting. He did go to the bathroom to avoid Quibble's suspicion, but once in, he climbed up on the top of a stall and into an air vent. It was very cramped, but he crawled through, looking through air vent after air vent until he found the one in the room where they would be having the meeting. He set it for half an hour and quickly crawled back through the vent. How easy that was, he thought. He had nothing to do, but President Snow was outside the bathroom when Ace got back. "Ah, Mr. Diamond. I think we should call the meeting early, I have some important things to talk about and I don't want to forget them." The smell of blood and roses made Ace want to puke. Okay, he thought to himself. The plan could still work. They just had to ask enough questions to keep him going. "Okay," Ace said. "Sounds good." President Snow's snake-like eyes examined him carefully. "Well, go on, then." Ace hurried to the room, where the others had gathered. Quibble was cocking his head at Ace, probably expecting that him saying that they should get to the meeting and President Snow setting it to a different time was no coincidence. He was wrong, of course. It made Ace a little sad to think that he would be dead in a few minutes. He looked over at Plutarch Heavensbee, the only other person working with him to destroy the Capitol from the inside. "To begin," said President Snow, walking in. "There has been a minor uprising in District 8. It's nothing to worry about, the protesters were executed, but we need to be careful about them." Diamond grimaced at Heavensbee, who did the same back. Then Plutarch gave Ace a sharp look, realizing something. It seemed to say, "You set the bomb, right Ace?" He nodded, and mouthed, "We need to leave early." Heavensbee nodded, and they continued to listen. "Also, I was thinking..." said Snow, seeming to ponder the idea. "What if we put lots of nightlock in the Hunger Games this year? What do the Gamemakers think of that?" "Sounds great," Ace said, not making eye contact with him. The other Gamemakers all agreed. One Capitol member raised his hand. Ace recognized him as Rick Rebble, another Gamemaker who loved trying to destroy the tributes with all the different powers he could muster. Rebble said, "What if we dried out all of the water in the arena at one point except the one at the Cornucopia? We could do it when there are- I don't know, only four or five left. That way, some are bound to die there." Snow nodded. "Great suggestion." They conversed about these horrible topics for the rest of the time. Sadly, with only five minutes until the explosion, Snow said "Well, I think we've covered everything. Goodbye." Ace swore under his breath. "Wait, Mr. President?" He turned to Ace, glaring. "What is it?" "I think that... Well, about these games, um, they seem a little..." "Spit it out, already..." "What if we... pretended that the tributes from the same district could, um, join up or something, and then at the end have them be forced to kill each other if they both survived?" Ace didn't mean it as anything, and hoped it wouldn't be taken seriously. He just had to bide his time. "That sounds perfect! A perfect twist for the show. Very well thought of, Ace! You turn out to be even more proficient at this than I expected!" He thanked Snow. "Well, good day to you all." Snow was already gone before anyone could stop him. Once everyone was gone, Plutarch ran to Ace and said, "The bomb! Go and stop the explosion!" Ace ran for the bathroom. Quibble saw him going to the bathroom again, making him very suspicious. Ace went as fast as he possibly could. When he finally reached the bomb, there was no minute digit left. "11...10...9..." Ace swore and began to deactivate it. "8...7...6..." Which chord did he cut, blue or red? It felt like he was in a TV show. "5...4...3..." He closed his eyes, grabbed both of them... "2..." He pulled. "1..." Zzzt. The bomb went out. Ace relaxed. That was dangerous. He left with the dead bomb and brought it to Plutarch, who nodded when he saw it. "Well done. We'll have to do it some other time... It seems like we always seem to miss our oppurtunity by some unexpected change." "Yeah." Ace didn't feel in the mood for talking. The tributes would be chosen tomorrow, meaning that lots of the Capitol members would be gone. Not Snow, but Ace didn't see any good time to assassinate him during that period of time. A woman walked over to them. "What are you two planning? Shouldn't you be working on ideas? You know, tomorrow is going to be a big, big, big day! The tributes are getting chosen!" Typical Effie Trinket. She was a nosy pest. "You're... you're right, Effie. Come on, then, Ace," said Plutarch, and we walked for Plutarch's room.


End file.
